world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:JAF1999
Current Page Size: }} bytes. Archive at 100,000. }}| }|long| | }} }| }}}} } |} This is a user talk page. Please remember to sign your posts and start a new section for each new message. The Templates category I added all the templates on the list to the category. Do you want me to add any more templates, or just those ones that we use? I added of of these ones here: List of Templates. : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 20:11, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Re IA template Hi Jaf1999 posting templates on users talkpages telling other users they cant contact people via that talk page is not a good way to encouraging absent editors to participate again. Talk pages are the normal way for users to communicate with each other on Wikia. If people leave me a message i get a notification via the system and will decide whether to respond or not my self, I dont need somebody placing misleading messages on MY talk page thank you. I'd suggest reviewing the wording & title of the template message as you are assuming editors have left after a short period of time & new user visiting the site may wrongly assume it was put up by the talk page 'owner'. i.e perhaps try "Inactive" instead of the rather rude heading of "Ide" (they can mean the same but also different things to some people) - 21:20, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Acheivements Hello JAF1999, Please stop activating the explosives, mortars, and gun acheivements. They are still being edited, renamed, and getting pictures. Fargo84 Talk World War II 20:52, January 13, 2012 (UTC) New message Signature Hi JAF. In response to your support request about the @wikia, that's something used by Wikia Staff and Wikia Helpers, so I'm afraid only employees of Wikia can use it. Sorry. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 01:23, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Protection Hello JAF, Rather than put the padlock in the picture like in nazism, would it not be better if you made like a sentence template like the stub template that says this pages is protected. Fargo84 Talk World War II 15:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : Ok, I'll work on it. [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 15:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC) How and Why Hello JAF, What exactly do you mean by how, why, and the technical side? Fargo84 Talk World War II 15:18, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Like the ethics behind the Nazi party, and events contributing to it. :: PS How do you make it say "You have a telegram soldier"? :: [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 15:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Oh for example the 1936 fire in the reichstag which banned all political parties besides the nazis. That would be excellent if you could add that, events that lead up to WWII are almost always welcome. Almost means that there are some things that don't really have an effect. The Great Depression would make a good article or the Japanese invasion of Manchuria. Fargo84 Talk World War II 15:23, January 15, 2012 (UTC) New Messages Hello JAF, Honestly, I have forgotten what the name of the special page was. I found out about it via the community central blog. Would you like to change it or are you asking out of curiosity? Fargo84 Talk World War II 17:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Helper Hi. To answer your support request, Helpers are employees of Wikia. Open employment positions can be found on our careers page. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:06, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Misinterpretation Hello JAF, You must of misinterpreted because that post is just a request for the creation of a new WWII Wiki. That post does not involve us in any way. Although, I put that the user who requested help is always welcome to join our wiki. Fargo84 Talk World War II 19:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Possible Neo Nazi I left a message for Fargo about it. You can see it on his talk page. If we think the user (Nelfan) is guilty (he deliberately was pushing to add propaganda), I recommend that we block him, though we should determine that he was not just misled when he made the post. A lot of Nazis try to make their work seem mainstream and unracist, so it's possible Nelfan may have read something and didn't realize how incorrect it was. : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 01:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Pictures He uploaded them to use on his user page. : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 19:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Do you know if they can be undeleted? :: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 19:42, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Nelfen I wouldn't yet say he's innocent; I wouldn't take action against him either, but I think he should have surveillance of his activities. His counter argument/explanation was contradictory, and still consistent with revisionists (yet, by no means was limited to revisionists, or indicated him as such). For example, he claimed that he never called the wiki biased, yet he referred to it as the American Propaganda Wiki, clearly accusing it of being biased. I don't think we should continue asking him about it, but I would definitely say that his actions should be monitored. We also had a historian from a Holocaust Facebook group say that his comments were scary, false, and highly revisionist. : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 19:37, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not going to be necessary to bring it up again, but just something to keep in mind. I'm fine with him being an admin as long as Fargo is alright with it. ::: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 20:18, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Where is it? : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 19:40, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know where the link to it is, as I have never used it before. :: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 19:43, January 17, 2012 (UTC) MOH Wiki Hello JAF1999, I am warning you now as I have been made aware of unauthorized edits that you made on the MOH Wiki. You must apologize to the MOH community and you will be blocked if any further event like this occurs. You are a good editor but this kind of thing is not allowed. Fargo84 Talk World War II 23:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I am extremely sorry JAF1999, but I have also seen what you put on the Fallout Wiki and you will have to be demoted. Please do this honorably and unmark the bureaucrat box in the user rights section. If you do not comply, you will be blocked. I am sorry, you are as mentioned a good editor, but this is unacceptable. Please just unmark the box so you can remain part of the WWII Wiki Team. Fargo84 Talk World War II 23:44, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Support request Hello JAF1999, Thanks for contacting Wikia. I have enabled the RecentChanges patrol for this wiki. Enjoy! --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:13, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat I just went to , but didn't see anything there. What is the problem? : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 20:45, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm blocking you I've blocked you based on the numerous complaints I received from several users and administrators of other wikis who came here to report trolling and harassment by you, who you then blocked after getting into arguments with them. : Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 21:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Your block will expire in two weeks. I forgot to mention that before. ::: Sascha Kreiger Talk | Sturmkrieg 01:16, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey JAF, your a bureaucrat right? I heared if you a bureaucrat you can unblock youself. Nelfen 03:10, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sascha Kreiger's Block Why was Sascha Kreiger Blocked? Nelfen 12:14, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Unfair blocking and violations of the DDA.-- [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 12:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Why did she get a 1 year block? Nelfen 12:50, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Because that is the minimum service in jail / 2 years min community service in UK law. You understand he violated a criminal law? Are you pleased that you are a bureaucrat:) ::::-- [[User:JAF1999|'JAF1999']] [[User talk:JAF1999|'Talk']] [[w:c:world-war-2.wikia:World War II Wiki|'World War II Wiki Bureaucrat']] 12:54, January 21, 2012 (UTC) First of all, no one violated the law. There is no law that requires us to keep you as an admin, and certainly not when you've been harassing people. Second, if you want to talk about violating the law, your UK laws don't apply to the US, and you're the only one engaging in any potentially illegal behavior. Your little comment is libel, which you could be sued for far easier in the UK than in the US. You are not impressing anyone by making threats. :Sascha 20:21, January 22, 2012 (UTC)